The Choosen One
by arianna94
Summary: Another world of twilight is revealed...a world before Cullen's existence...a world where she lived..the legend that looks exactly like Bella..but she's more powerful as she's the Choosen One Phoenix  ...and now she's Back as apocalypse nearing..for Jacob
1. Her?

'Her name is Jane from Volturi. I need to see her immediately before I leave', Old Quil instructed to the pack.

Everyone was left in confusion with the elder of Quiletes' tribe's instruction including the Cullens. 'How on earth does he knows Jane?', Emmett nearly shouted when the pack told the Cullens. However the pack like the rest felt puzzled themselves. Edward was worried for Bella. After all, Jane's presence could harm Bella in anyway. Bella didn't seem to fear for her life but she just doesn't want her family, Charlie, Renée and both the Cullens and the packs to get in trouble.

'We should respect the elder of the tribe's last wish. I think I'll make a call to Italy now' Carlisle voiced up in mid of confusion.

The alpha of the pack, Sam seemed to agree with Carlisle but not Edward nor Jacob. Jacob realised that this certain vamp is definitely not good ever since Bella told him about the Volturi.

Jane's POV

It's the fear….Fear of the darkness…..that one day will come out…..

I started to sink deeper into the music when the annoying ringing came up. Feeling frustrated, I went to pick up the phone so that the damn annoying ringing would stop.

'Hello…who is this?'I asked harshly.

'Um..this is Carlisle.I need to tell you something'. Someone who I didn't expect to call.

'What's wrong Carlisle..is Bella turned..if yes then it should be Aro who you should be calling not me, I said without any sign of curiosity. 'The only way you will survive is by being heartless' was my mantra till today.

'No it's not about her…it's about you' he said uncertainly.

**2 Hours Later…**

It's been 250 years since someone who's related with her showed up. I tried to erase any memory about her but it proved futile. I making my way to La Push where I really don't want to be. I made my way to the treaty line. There they were, the Cullens and packs of wolves. All look so alert like I'm gonna attack in any moment. What I've my made myself into was all my thought wondering at this moment while smirking to myself.

'It's your fault alone, Jane' Edward blamed me.

'Don't you dare read me' I glared at him.

'Why don't we leave now?'Carlisle broke the tension that was arising. He turned to me, Jane the packs allowed us to get into the land but with them escorting us. They're don't want to take any kind of risk.I smirked at his last sentence.

'Whatever, let's see how they can stop me' I challenged the wolves. Sounds of growls grew louder. I showed them my grin. 'Let's just stop this now 'again the peacemaker.' Okay, let's make a move.' I started running as fast as I can, followed by my escorts'. I stopped in front a house. The ones who came behind were confused on how I knew the place so well. I walked towards the house smirking to myself, you'll never know how much I knew…you little fools.

I went in and saw an old man laying in the bed looking pretty sick. My heart sank at the sight of does not used to be like this…guess he choosed his path…an easier path. There were people I don't recognized standing near him, a older man, a young lady with scars, another lady who's weeping continuously and of course Bella who reminds me of her. Edward flinched at my thought but I don't care because thoughts of her are long blocked from anyone's mind causing less people to remember her. The wolves shifted back and took their place respectively not losing their focus on their target, me. Carlisle went towards the sick man and expressed his so called feling.

Couldn't take this drama anymore. 'Long time no see….Old Quil', I said loud enough for everyone in the room to turned their attention towards me. I walked towards the man laying in the bed. He seemed please at my arrival and surprisingly so do I. I went and sat beside him. Both ladies went further away but Bella didn't seem to move though her eyes' clearly showed fear. Staring at him brought me back to who I these people….I can't stand being evil.I replied his smile and hold his hand in mine…those hands which used to help me so in rooms seemed so confused with my behaviour. Well you don't know anything about me was all I could say.

'So it's time isn't it?'I asked nodded in reply. I felt uneasy…sad.'I need to tell you something..important', his croaky voice brought me back to reality.'what is it?'I asked out of curiousity.

'She still alive'was all he said.I felt confused on who is talking…then I saw he stared at Bella….i thought of course she's alive….did he call me all the way to tell this. No way…Old Quil won't be that silly..then what does he mean?

I stared at bella in confusion. Her face which reminds me of her…her laughs..her it hit me like a thunder.

You didn't mean her…did you?, my voice staggered at the thought of it.


	2. Aurora and Lord Ahriman

He noded slowly,answering my question.I felt like frozen for a whole word have stop for a minute

The pain was unbearable and there's no one around to help me.I should have listen grammy then i would in my not-so-comfort bed dreaming about my upcoming birthday instead of lying near a drain,in a dark whole body was burning and all I wish was for the pain to stopped.I cried as loud as i can but No one came for I'm about to give up, suddenly she came...offering her beautiful hand towards hand was crystal-like white that I don't want to dirt it.I looked up at her face...and looks just like those angels in grammy's story...beautiful,elegant and high-spirited...except she doesn't have wings.

'If you're not taking those hands, I would just walk away you know',she said friendly.

'If you're not speaking now,I would just beat the crap out of you'.Emmett's voice stunged my she dissapear and a ugly monkey was all I can see.

'What's your problem,Monkey Man'? I growled at it works which makes him step back.I smirked at his to go little girl..once a little girl..now no more.

'We don't want any problems, 's why you need to help us by telling us what's going 's like we're in a maze...completely is she and how on earth you knew Old Quil?'Carlisle expressed his frustration and I can tell that I never seen this man this annoyed before.I sighed slowly and turn my gaze to the others in shares the same feeling with Carlisle and it kind of fun to see them in this situation.I grinned at them and settled myself on a comfy was when I realised that we no longer in Old Quil's place but in the Cullen's.I spoke finally after enjoying all the fun.

'Why Carlisle,is it your bloody mind-reader couldn't read me now?'I asked arrogantly and continued ' Why don't you ask him to do so and find the truth, he would love to do so..'I said before the mind-reader interupted 'If I could, I would have done earlier without your permission but I failed, that made this whole puzzle more confusing...I couldn't believe my power is so limited...I could read you before but now..I... .'

You couldn't? I finished his sentence and smiled weakly at course there's a slightest pity for him, I would feel the same if someone blind my power too.I glanced at the puzzled crowd in front of me and decided,'I could only begin if you'll guys have take your seats respectively because it's gonna take plenty of time for me to finish...it included you all too'I said to the wolves who were still standing after the Cullen's and Bella have taken their they got settled, I warned'Whatever you hear is for your own comsumption and you must never spoke of it ever again to those who never heard was the rules but guess I'm not someone who follows them'.Then I heard someone was soft laughter and turned towards was one of the wolves...he looks young just like..me...and his eyes was mesmerising...Stop It.I stopped myself before I sink deeper and glared at him, it made him tensed but he was not afraid of me...damn this guy is creepin me...I cleared my throat and looked back to the looked serious..and with that I began.

'Long time ago, before Volturi even created, there was this Order which kept both vampires and werwolves in called it Order of the Nightworld and those who worked for them are called Volturi, vampires and werewolves were in peace and they were close , of course before the peace is brought, there were chaos but these people of Order found it was useless to fight each other and die so they decided to call the most influential leader of both vampires and werewolves and made a pact that peace should be brought and remained till at first both parties defy as they don't trust each other. To solve this the wise leader of Order also a vampire decided to created a force to protect everyone which are called anyone could be flamehaze but only those who are choosen by the leaders of Order would carry the honour of becoming a it's not simple as you think, to be a flamehaze you will be tested in many ways, both mentally and leader of the Order, Alcaeus made this decision available to both kind of night this, both parties seemed to be convince though they still time proved that the decision made by the leaders were acceptable as a bond between the vampires and werewolves began to kinds helped each other during bad times and they lived in peace

But..But..But as we know, there's no story without a the bond between both kinds developing, an evil creature began to rise...he's called Lord Ahriman also know as Lod of his time of evilness, darkness was the only company...for all creatures of the attack humans, vampires, and werewolves. He despised everyone as much as they despised ? Because he was was the first of his kind..yes his kind..Whampire...half vampire...half werewolf.I stopped for a while and scanned the crowd...each of them held a different reaction but it all concludes to only one...confusion.

I continued ' It may never occured to you until today that whampire could exist but a fact can hardly be and werewolves were never a sworn enemies, it's just a change in time that brought to a differentiation but a truth cannot be hidden.

Then again,where did I stopped...ah the era of this period of time, the Order tried their best to defeat Ahriman yet they were proved Ahriman created a force as he couldn't cope up with the attacks from the brainwashed a bunch of werewolves and vampires whom he called the battle began and continued, people became the victim...so do I that time.

During that time, a light was seen ...in form of a prophecy, The Choosen One's Prophecy. From the prophecy it concluded that"** to defeat the strong one, only the another strong one of the same kind should do the deed, therefore find for the one who possess both his power and strength, then he shall descend forever**."

When Lord Ahriman heard about this prophecy, he bacame commanded his followers to find the mighty Choosen One and finish off the other side, the Order who felt this was their last hope started sending their searching party for this particular Choosen the blessing of Heaven, the Order found the Choosen One who was a girl but failed to save her parents who became the next victim in Lord Ahriman's Order made sure the girl grew safely and was astounded with her grew extremely fast and stopped at the age 9 yet looked like possessed both strength and power and under the guidance of the Order, she became a powerful was high-spirites and beautiful too.

She was the one who saved me when I got was the first person I ever knew in vampire goes by the name Aurora but known well as trained me to become who I am now excluding the evil thought me how take things positively and protected me during was cherished by both the full moon, a final battle was annouced, that was when we first get to know Old was quite close to Aurora like a the final battle, she fought Lord Ahriman bravely and sucessfully killed Lord Ahriman dead, his followers began to lost hope...we managed to kill someone but a few didn't went after as we thought they wouldn't make it alive as they are badly were happy as we won the battle however it the fun didn't last long as Aurora was searched for her but she's nowhere said she died with Lord Ahriman, other said she dissapeared but truth remained everyone knew one thing for sure that is Aurora who was the key to the victory is gone she dissapeared but her deeds were not forgotten till to today by both kinds.

With she as my protector...my friend...my only family...after her dissapearance, I bacame who was one of the Order's leader found this lost soul provided me a place in his soon to be created kingdom.I couldn't refused it at that time, I was surrounded with anger because of her betrayal who once promised me to lead me till the enough damaged done during the battle, both kind went separately as the Order became who sensed this took the opportunity and separated vampires forever from was when Volturi was ever that you know what happen, Carlisle'.I finished my flashback smoothly

'I hope you'll get the answers to your questions',I said confidently to the people in the room.

'Is what you just said was all true?',asked one of the wolves doubtfully.

I glared at him' If you don't believe me, why don't you ask Old Quil yourself', I answered him back.

'There's no need.I can sense that she's telling the truth', the mind-reader interrupt again.

'When did this exactly happen?',Carlisle asked.

'Ermm...about 250 years ago',I said.

'Man, I couldn't believe this, we was no enemy with these 'leeches'...I mean...',his voiced trailed off when he met my gaze.

'Leeches?',I raised my eyebrows.

'If this really happened, why isn't it mention in our history?'questioned the alpha of the pack at last.

'Because bad things are meant to forget and Old Quil wish not to complicated matters further for you'll ',I asnwered , why am I answering this bunch of people?

'Because you owe us that much',the mind-reader interrupt AGAIN.

'Guess I've paid..and please STAY AWAY from my mind'I said politely yet sarcastically to Edward.

'What happen to her?',this time the human interrupt but I found no answer for her question.

I laughed loudly causing everyone's attention turn to were watching me as if I've gone mad.

I glanced at Bella and said 'If I had knew, I wouldn't be who I am today, would I?'

I looked directly into her eyes which reminded me of her..only her's is orange-red.I quickly pulled off...the pain is just too hard to bear.

Why do you say that?the mind-reader asked me.

Feeling uncertain, I asked him back 'What?'

'Why do Bella remind you of her?'he asked directly.

I stood up and walked towards the forest was so quiet.I could hear birs chirping through the my hearing ability.'Because they look alike' I turned and said to them who waited for my answer.

Bella'e eyes got bigger.'However, don't worry, you're not her.I knew it the first day I saw you'.She seemed more relaxed now.

'How would you know that?' asked the pixie-haired vampire.

'Because I knew her better than anyone I knew before',I replied her question.

'Another way of saying ,you're fond of her'teased the blond,Rosalie

'I would rather described it as I respected her as a friend...not that you will ever know it ...loner',smirked at her.

She became furious and lunged towards me but stopped by her her beloved

I chuckled at the action and I guessed I wasn't the only wolves found it fun too.

'Okay, so when are you leaving, Jane?',Carlisle asked calmly.

I saw a sudden flinched in one of the is so tensed up with my returning?...So confusing...Never mind, i'll find out later...yes later.

'I won't be leaving in any time soon',I replied Carlisle

'Why is that so?'the alpha's turned to tense up.

'Because you heard Old Quil said, he said she still someone said that,we assume that the person refered to is to expected soon',I answered him confidently.

'It means she would be coming here...what for?'finally asked the wolf who looked so tensed up all the while.

'Yes, she's on her way and I don't know 's why I want to wait to... see her again...to settle things between us,'I said to them.

**'I'm afraid,I won't see you again.'i heard my own voice**

**'Of course you will, you silly.I will be with you and lead you till the end'her sweet voice filled up the air.**


End file.
